Conventionally, a deck board 200 illustrated in FIG. 9 is known as this kind of vehicle interior board (for example, JP-A-2001-354069).
A floor portion of a rear luggage compartment of a van type vehicle is provided with a recess where a spare tire and the like are stored. The deck board 200 covers the recess and serves as a floor surface of the luggage compartment. The deck board 200 is divided into a front board 220 and a rear board 230. A plurality of middle hinges 260 rotatably couples a rear end of the front board 220 to a front end of the rear board 230.
Such a configuration permits only a part of the divided board (the rear board 230) to be opened and closed. Thus, luggage and the like that are stored below the deck board 200 can be easily taken out.
Moreover, a reinforcing pipe 213, a reinforcing rib 214, and outer peripheral flanges 221 and 231 are disposed on a back surface of the deck board 200. Consequently, the stiffness of the deck board 200 is secured.